


Need help finding a fanfiction

by salsue



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salsue/pseuds/salsue
Summary: Hello people I need some help finder ngba fanfiction I read some time ago. In the said fanfiction the rogue avengers come back to a very depressed tony. Clint makes a dig at tony making sex tapes but later realises that he was raped. Tony and natasha have a very good bond, and Nat takes him to see her old girlfriend for therapy. Tony had previously been abducted and raped and had attempted suicide. And he reads the perks of being a wallflower in this fanfic. All major characters including Peter and Harley make an appearance.It was an amazing fanfiction. I have screenshoted many excerpts from it but I'm not able to find the story itself if anyone knows what fanfiction this is can you please help me out??? It would be a huge favour.





	Need help finding a fanfiction

Hello people I need some help finder ngba fanfiction I read some time ago. In the said fanfiction the rogue avengers come back to a very depressed tony. Clint makes a dig at tony making sex tapes but later realises that he was raped. Tony and natasha have a very good bond, and Nat takes him to see her old girlfriend for therapy. Tony had previously been abducted and raped and had attempted suicide. And he reads the perks of being a wallflower in this fanfic. All major characters including Peter and Harley make an appearance.  
It was an amazing fanfiction. I have screenshoted many excerpts from it but I'm not able to find the story itself if anyone knows what fanfiction this is can you please help me out??? It would be a huge favour.


End file.
